Hiryō (Spirit)
Hiryō (飛竜 Flying Dragon) is the manifestation of the spirit of Seraphina Draco's Zanpakutō. Appearance Hiryō's appearance is that of a large, fiery European style dragon. Hiryō has a horn on his nose, spines along his backbone and a spiney crest. His wings are bat-like and appear to have claws in the middle of his wings. He also has four legs, each with four clawed toes, and a prehensile tail. His bankai appearance is a little more substantial, as he is no longer made of fire. His appearance doesn't change too much, in regards to number of limbs, keeping his European style, however he now has a more humanoid figure and his tail now ends with three spikes. Personality Hiryō's personality is brash and his usual battle plan is to rush in and take the enemy by storm. Hiryō does not plan or strategize during fights, prefering to rely soley on instict and the ability to identify weaknesses to win. However, when in Bankai, Tobihi no Hiryō has shown more intelligence and forethought in battle instead of only relying on instict. Even though Tobihi no Hiryō acts more intelligent he does become enraged more easily and has shown a sadistic side when fighting enemies who have angered him by dragging out the fight rather than ending it quickly. Synopsis Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakutō' Hiryō's sealed stat is that of a normal katana with a black hilt and an oval cross guard with no real design on it. Hiryō is pretty nondescript when sealed. Shikai: released with the command "Soar to the Sun" (太陽に舞い上がる Taiyō ni maiagaru), Hiryō's blade becomes completely red with a dark patch near the cross guard that has some runes on it. The cross guard becomes triple layered, with gold as the middle layer, and becomes two seperate halves of the original oval shape. The hilt remains completely black. When in Shikai Hiryō has the ability to create and manipulate flames. : Shikai Special Ability: Hiryō, when swung, can create a dragon made of fire to attack the enemy. This also creates so much heat that Hiryō can block attacks with the heat waves. *'Netsu no Tate' (熱の盾 Shield of Heat): Hiryō generates such intense heat that he is capable of blocking most attacks with just the rising air. *'Hiryō' (飛竜 Flying Dragon): by saying his name and swinging the sword a dragon made of fire ignites from the entire sword and attacks the enemy, causing a raging fire to the immediate target area and creates a dome made of the Netsu no Tate around the burning area keeping attacks from going in or out. Bankai: 'Tobihi no Hiryō '(Flying Dragon of Leaping Flames), while the name of Bankai and the appearance of the spirit in Bankai are known, the actual appearance of the Zanpakutō and its abilities are unknown. However it is assumed that the Bankai Special Ability will just be enhanced versions of the Shikai Special Ability. Trivia Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Zanpakuto Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males